Playing In The Mud
by trishaj48
Summary: Gil and Sara face a difficult assignment which soon turns fun. I have posted a “G” rated version of this story on Boardrats. As always I own nothing related to CSI-the writers and producers own it all. My thanks to Wander52, my friend and beta reader.


Gil and Sara stood side by side, the job that was in front of them was one that neither wanted, but that both knew needed to be done.

"Are you ready?" Gil asked.

"Do I have a choice?" was Sara's reply.

Gil and Sara have both been CSI's for some time now and had faced many disgusting and smelly things, but this brought tears to both their eyes.

They both pulled in a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Not really," Gil said, bending down to pick up the necessary tools for the job.

"You could have Nick and Greg handle this?" Sara said, still trying to get out of it.

Gil laughed, "As if they would do it. Let's get it over with."

Positive there was no way out, Sara resigned herself to the task at hand.

"I've got the tomato juice," Sara said. "And I have the dog," Gil said, wrinkling his nose.

Hank had started out chasing a squirrel, but something else peaked his curiosity, something black with a white strip running down its back - yes, a skunk.

Needless to say, Hank lost, so Gil and Sara had to give him a tomato juice bath. Hank hated baths anyway, so they knew this was not going to be a fun job.

Between the two of them, they were able to hold Hank still long enough to completely cover him with the tomato juice. That was the easy part because Hank kept licking the juice. The next step was a little harder because Hank didn't want them to massage it into his fur, he just wanted to lick at the tomato juice.

Gil had to keep the dog from running off. "The tomato juice has to stay on him for at least 20 minutes," Sara told him.

"Now comes the fun," Gil said, picking up the hose.

Anyone watching would have laughed at the two of them wrestling the dog, it didn't take long for Gil and Sara to be covered with the mud that resulted from Hank's bath.

You are such a mess," Gil said to Sara. Sara laughed, looking at him. "You aren't much better." "What!" Gil said, pushing her into the mud. Sara fought back and soon an all out mud war was underway.

The two "adults" were smearing mud on each other, Hank looked at them, trying to figure his two human pets out. He shook the water from his fur and stretched out in the sun to dry.

Gil had Sara pinned and was ticking her, "Stop. Stop it," she squealed. Gil refused to release his hold on her.

Gil finally stopped, then he smiled. He moved some of Sara's mud soaked hair from her face and kissed her. Sara smiled at him, "We look a sight."

"You are always beautiful to me," he told her, as he continued to kiss her. "I think we need a shower," Sara whispered seductively.

Gil took the hose and rinsed off the majority of the mud, they continued to kiss and caress each other as he did.

In the house their clothing was quickly shed, as hands continued to touch intimate places.

Gil started to wash her back, the feel of Sara's skin aroused him even more.

Even standing under the cool water, Gil could feel her skin flush under his touch. His lips found her neck. Sara released a low needy moan of approval, she pushed her back closer to his chest.

Gil's lips continued their assault on her neck as his fingers found her already hard nipples. Gil turned Sara to him, Gil's lips found hers and he savored the taste of Sara's tongue. She moaned into his mouth and he felt her body quiver in his arms. Never had a man been able to make her feel this way by just using just kisses and touches.

Without breaking from the kiss, Gil slowly moved his hand to her lit tenderly rubbing it with his thumb. Sara's hand was on his erect manhood, stroking it.

Gil pulled back breaking the kiss, leaving them both panting for air and more of each other. "Bed," Sara told him, "I need to taste you."

Without drying, Gil lifted Sara and carried her to the bed, Sara kissed him, guiding him to just where she wanted him. Sara heard a moan escape his throat as she softly kissed his thigh, her tongue gently slid up the length of his manhood, stopping only when she reached the head to place a tender kiss on it. Sara pulled the head into her mouth and sucked it, as her hands were busy stroking the shaft and tenderly playing with his balls.

Sara heard Gil scream out her name, at the same time she could feel the violent, but beautiful, explosion in her mouth. Sara swallowed quickly...not letting one drop of his sweet juices go to waste.

Gil's body was trembling, Sara held him until he relaxed.

Gil was kissing her, Sara closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations of his lips on hers. Gil moved to her breast, while he was sucking on one, his fingers were paying attention to the other one. Sara gasps in between her pants for oxygen. Gil never fails to take her to places no one else ever had.

Gil kisses a trail to her womanhood, Gil feels himself growing hard again. Sara groaned softly and spread her legs open for him,

Gil settles between her long legs and breathed in her sexy scent. Nothing ever smelled as good to him as Sara. Her scent is intoxicating, she is more addictive than any drug ever could be.

Sara moans with pleasure as Gil sucks her clit into his mouth, her screams fill the room as Gil inserts first one them two fingers into her opening.

"Now Gil," Sara manages to get out between moans, "Faster." Gil filled her request, he pumped fast and deep while his mouth surrounded her clit.

Gil felt her body shudder violently, as her juices flowed into his waiting mouth. She was screaming his name.

Gil was rock hard by this time, his manhood begging for release. Normally Gil was slow and tender while he was in her, but not this time. Sara's body was still trembling with aftershocks as Gil slammed himself into her.

Gil pulled back, and slammed into her again and again. Sara was screaming, not from pain, but from the intense pleasure he was giving her. Never before had Gil made love to her with such violent yet passionate thrusts.

Gil's face was flushed and his breathing heavy and erratic, his climax very near. One more thrust and it was his turn to scream her name, as his juices filled her already throbbing channel.

Totally exhausted, he fell on her, Sara was lost in ecstasy as her womanhood throbbed with pleasure, their bodies contracting and pulsing with exquisite pleasure.

As all heart rates returned to normal and gasps for air became relaxed, Gil rolled from atop her and cradled her in his arms. "Who would ever thought playing could lead to so much fun," Gil whispered, with a raspy voice.


End file.
